lois_and_clark_the_new_adventures_of_supermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Clark Kent
Clark Kent (aka Superman) is one of the main protagonists of Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman . He was a top reporter for the Daily Planet but also a superhero who protected Metropolis and the rest of the world from evil. He was portrayed by Dean Cain. History Clark was born on the planet Krypton with the birth name of Kal-El, the only son of Kryptonian scientist Jor-El and his wife Lara. Knowing their planet was in danger and about to be destroyed from existence, they made a spaceship with a shield symbol and a globe which would tell their son of his rightful heritage when he matured. They placed Kal-El inside it and sent it to Earth. As Krypton exploded, the spaceship landed safely on Earth in Shuster's field in Smallville, Kansas on May 17, 1966. There young Kal-El was found by Jonathan and Martha Kent who adopted him and gave him the name Clark Jerome Kent. Season 1 Eventually Clark left for Metropolis and got a job from editor Perry White at the Daily Planet where he met reporter Lois Lane. At first they didn't get on because Lois thought Clark was just a hack from nowhere's ville and Clark didn't like Lois' arrogant and uppity behaviour even going to the lengths of taking her down a peg or two when she kept stealing ideas and sources for her stories. During his time in Metropolis, he used his superpowers to save Lois and co-worker Jimmy Olsen from being killed at a rocket base. After this Clark decided to use his powers but also lead a normal life so in Smallville Martha helped him create a disguise of red and blue and the shield symbol that was found in his spaceship. He continued to use his powers to help others and earned the nickname Superman because of the symbol of his Krytonian heritage on his chest and cape resembling a "S". Lois developed infatuation for Clark's alter ego and was his biggest fan. Clark then moved into a luxuorious apartment where he could relax and unwind each day as he pleased. During his first year in Metropolis, Superman had several clashes with scheming tycoon Lex Luthor who appeared honest and loyal on the outside, but evil on the inside who did terrible things to finance his company of Lex Corp and other investments at the expense of others. Superman vowed one day to send Lex to prison and Lex schemed to kill the Man of Steel. Later on Clark and Lois became a team of reporters and were the greatest asset the Daily Planet ever had. Clark fell in love with Lois, but he didn't want her to know the truth in case it put her in danger. During a visit in Smallville with Lois, Clark discovered something that Kryptonians were weakened by, a meteorite from his home planet that fell to earth after it exploded. It glowed green and seemed to harm him the more he was exposed to it. An agent from Bureau 39 named Jason Trask tried to use this substance to kill him, as he was untrustworthy of aliens and thought Superman was holding back more Krytonians from an alien invasion. He also was the first villain to know Clark's true identity after Clark told him in hopes of his parents being freed. They fought and Trask was killed. Afterwards Clark and Lois named the substance "Krytonite". The heat was really on when Luthor fell in love with Lois and proposed to her. Clark warned Lois that Luthor was not what he seemed, but she refused to listen. Lex craftily used force to buy the Daily Planet and then burned it down to collect the insurance. Clark decided to tell Lois of his feelings for her, but Lois gently turned him down saying she only cared about him as a friend. Later Superman visited Lois who told her in the same way as she had told him that they couldn't have a relationship leaving Lois heartbroken. Superman then flew past Luthor's office window and saw Lois saying yes to his proposal causing him to go to the farthest regions of the Atlantic and scream out his frustration at Lois' decision. Afterwards Clark, Perry, Jimmy and an another co-worker Jack decided to work together to find out what really happened and enough evidence to put Luthor behind bars. While it was all coming together, Clark received a call from Mrs. Cox, Lex's personal assistant to contact Superman and ask him to visit Lex for a chat so he went off to Lex Corp and met his arch-nemesis in the wine cellar. Lex asks Superman to persuade Clark to attend his wedding to Lois with him being invited too, but the man of steel refused, knowing how much pain and suffering he had caused, so Lex trapped him in a cage with kryptonite bars severely weakening the man of steel. Two days later Lex came inside to taunt him, placing a curtain wrap on his neck and carelessly leaving the key on one of the wine barrels. After Lex left to attend to his wedding, Superman painfully tried to get the key with the curtain wrap and succeeded and hid amongst the wine barrels to regain his strength. While all this was happening Lois had changed her mind about marrying Lex and Perry, Jimmy and Jack came in with the police to arrest the tycoon, but Lex overpowered the officers and escaped. He rushed down to the wine cellar and saw the now empty cage, he then rushed off, unaware that Superman was still amongst the barrels regaining his strength. Superman left the building once again as Clark Kent. Lois and the others saw him and she hugged him as a way of apologising for not listening to him. Meanwhile Lex had commited suicide by jumping off the Lex Corp building to avoid capture, but Clark was still badly weakened by the Kryptonite exposure and couldn't save him. The Daily Planet was rebuilt and things were back to normal. Clark told Lois that he had only said he loved her to keep Lex away from her (even though this was untrue but he didn't want to jeopardise their friendship) and continued to protect and help the community as Superman. Season 2 Luthor may have been gone, but several evil forces still threatened Metropolis such as Lex's vengeful ex-wife Arianna Carlin, The Prankster and criminal from the future Tempus. However Luthor's body had been stolen by his former physician Dr. Gretchen Kelly and after several treatments brought him back from the dead. Luthor was determined to regain what he had lost before his death, his relationship with Lois and the destruction of Superman. But Superman foiled his plot and stopped him from committing suicide again sending him to prison. Lois and Clark stated dating, but he found it difficult balancing his life as Clark and Superman especially when two people came as two obsticles came between him and Lois, the first was assistant District Attorney Mayson Drake who adored Clark, but disliked his costumed alter-ego and after investigating her death, Agent Dan Scardino who fell in love with Lois. Also whenever he had an moment with Lois alone, someone was always calling on him for help. Eventually they both decided to overcome the problems of them being partners and best friends and Clark decided it was time to tell Lois the truth about his identity. But unfortunately a criminal named Jason Mayzik had found a diary that exposed his true identity. He blackmailed Clark into stealing diamonds for him, when Clark refused saying he'd rather tell the world his secret than steal for him, he captured his parents threatening to kill them if he didn't obey. So Clark now had no choice and using his superpowers infiltrated the jewellery store and took the diamonds. Lois, tired of Clark hiding things from her, had followed him to the jewellery store and confronted him about the robbery. Clark tells Lois about the kidnapping of his parents and she decides to help him. After much investigating, they discover Mayzik as the one behind all the blackmail and that he was also working with Luthor's former prestege Nigel St. John. After some persuasion from Nigel, Mayzik then asked Clark to kill Lois in thirty minutes or his parents would die. Lois decides to have Superman freeze her to leave her in suspended animation so Clark could save his parents. Clark is hesitant to do so untill he is touched by her bravery and love for him. Just before he freezes her, he runs his hand through her hair as he had done many times before as if to tell Lois who he really is. He delivers Lois' body to Mayzik and Nigel who then use Krytonite on him and leave him a cell filled with deadly gas with his parents. Fortunately they were able to dispose of the Kryptonite and get out of the cell seeing that Mayzik had now killed Nigel and escaped. Superman then uses his heat vision to thaw Lois out and manges to get her back into consciousness. Later he confronts Mayzik, destroys the diary and takes him to prison. After Lois recovers, Clark takes her through a walk in the park. They stop at a fountain and tells her how much he loves her and apologising for constantly pushing her away without her knowing the reason why. It begins to rain, but it doesn't stop Clark from taking out an engagement ring and asking Lois to marry him. Season 3 Afterwards Lois asked him: "Who's asking? Clark or Superman?" They find some shelter from the rain and Lois tells Clark how she knew and is angry at him for lying to her. Eventually after Lois helped Superman disarm a bomb that only went off if he went near it, they decided to give Lois time to think his proposal over. However when a scheme involving hallucinations put Lois in danger, Clark blamed himself and ended his relationship with a heartbroken Lois. They continued their partnership at the Daily Planet with Lois using an old flame to make Clark jealous, but he was using her too for some deranged druid sacrifice, fortunately Clark stopped him and Lois was saved. During an assignment at a love facility, they get back together. Clark had another problem when two sisters zapped him with a red Kryptonite laser which transferred his powers to Lois. She became Ultra Woman while together they stopped the sisters and gave him back his powers. Lois now had an idea of how hard it was for Clark to be Superman and rush off to save the day all the time, so she took him to the same place where he proposed to her and did the same with Clark excepting. While making their wedding plans more threats came to Metropolis, including revived World War II Nazis and Lex Luthor's son Jaxon Xavier. But the biggest threat of all was Lex himself escaping from prison thanks to a pardon written for him by a clone of the President. Unknown to Clark he captured the real Lois and replaced her with another clone just before their wedding. Clark found out after Lois was behaving out of character and after x-raying her ankle saw no scar on the bone that the real Lois had got from a skiing holiday. Lex arrived at Clark's apartment with Clark furious about what he had done. Lex explained that the clone wanted Clark for himself and was going to kill the real Lois Lane. Lois meanwhile had hit her head after escaping from Lex and thought she was a character in her novel called Wanda Detroit, a singer at a club. After agreeing that they both had similar feelings for Lois, Lex asked Clark to help him get Lois back, but before Clark could agree, Jimmy came to his apartment with the whereabouts of Lois. Clark tracked Lois to bar after Lex had fled after finding out the information and had got there first. Unknown to Clark, Lex had tricked Lois into believing that he was Kent and Clark was the other Clark in her novel. he made her stage an act to tell Clark that she didn't love him or want to see him anymore, but Clark wasn't convinced and angrily vowed to Lex that he would get Lois back, even if he had to go right through him to do it before letting them drive off. Superman continued to search for Lois and encountered Lex who threatened to cause chaos on Metropolis if he took Lois from him. He blew up an abandoned building to distract the Man of Steel while he tried to get the clone while she was on her way to Star Labs. Still trying to investigate the whereabouts of Lois, Clark and the clone went to the bank to retrieve some money that belonged to Lex which only him and Lois could open due to the vault identifier. Lex then arrived with a stun light bomb and set up a phoney distress call for Superman while he captured the clone. Later at Clark's apartment, the clone explained that she had told Lex his true identity so she could live longer before he let her go. Clark was shocked but knew the clone had been scared so he forgave her. Lex suddenly appeared and blasted Clark with a weapon far more dangerous than Kryptonite called the A-Tech Quantum Disrupter that severely weakened him. Lex snarled that now he knew who Clark really was, he would tell every other villain the same, give them the design of his weapon and the address of his parents so the Man of Steel would constantly be hounded and forced into hiding. He then took Martha hostage and went back to his hideout, knowing Superman's strength would return. A weakened Clark told the clone to follow Lex and call him when she finds him. Superman finally found Lex with Lois who were about to transfer their minds into cloned bodies that had been stolen from Star Labs. Lex told Lois to kill the Man of Steel, but instead she fired the weapon at one of columns supporting the ceiling. Superman tried to hold it up, but it was too weakened and the whole place would collapse. Lex grabbed the Disrupter from the hesitant Lois and blasted Superman again. Lois tried to stop him, but the deranged villain shoved her to one side and aimed at him again. Suddenly the clone appeared and wrestled Lex who was in the middle of firing the weapon resulting in their deaths. Superman managed to get Lois to safety and rescued Martha, but a falling chunk of rock had hit Lois on the head making her lose her memory even more. She was taken to hospital with Lois knowing who she was, but not knowing Clark. Lois was then taken to an institute run by Dr. Maxwell Deter who secretly wanted Lois for himself. She gradually started regaining her memory, but a power boost from a scientist's mind controlling invention gave her back her memory completely. Lois then left Dr. Deter and the institute and Superman put the engagement ring on her finger once again. Later Clark ran afoul of a shrinking plot and separation of married couples caused by one of Lois' former classmates Annette Westman, who wanted revenge for being ill-treated in high school. The process took slower than the other victims due to his cell structure, but he was still gradually shrinking making him unsure of having a future relationship with Lois. Clark then overheard Lois talking with Star Labs' head scientist Dr. Klein about Annette's connection and warned her to stay away from the situation, but Lois as usual disobeyed. He then flew to Annette's department and saved her from being shot and then shrunk by Annette who then after Superman knocked her with her couch, poured the formula on herself causing her to shrink into nothingness. The other people were rescued and everyone was restored to normal. Clark's new found happiness took a turn after two Kryptonians, Ching and Zara tested him and then said that he was in line for ruling a planet called New Krypton, a place inherited by the surviving Kryptonians and had been married to Zara from birth. Clark was then told that Lord Nor, an evil Kryptonian soldier would rule their planet and cause great suffering to the people of Earth as well after sending an evil assassin called Tez to destroy the Man of Steel. Tez was defeated but Nor told him that he wasn't finished with him yet. Clark then made a heartbreaking decision to leave Earth and rule New Krypton to ensure the safety of both worlds. After saying some emotion goodbyes to Lois, his parents and the rest of the city, Superman flew away with Ching and Zara to their spaceship wearing Lois' engagement ring on a chain around his neck to remember her by, vowing that one day he would return to her. Season 4 Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Daily Planet Staff